


Spot's Blanket

by RaceyBoi



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyBoi/pseuds/RaceyBoi
Summary: Race discovers a secret about Spot.





	Spot's Blanket

Race stared out the window as the rain grew harder, a crackle of lightning hitting the sky and playing chase with a boom of thunder. Spot sucked in his chest, holding his breath for a few seconds before relaxing.

“Can I crash here tonight?” Race leaned against the window frame. “No sign of it letting up anytime soon.”

Spot nodded, humming in response as he shoved the deck of cards into the box. He looked around before crossing the room to wrap his arms around Race’s waist. Quickly, he planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered, “You know the answer to that question is always yes.” then he pulled away to stand at his side. 

“You know, Conlon. Sometimes people ask things out of consideration.”

“Well good for them.”

Race snorted, saying that next time he’ll just invite himself to stay at the king’s castle. Spot grinned but their playful chat was interrupted with another roar of thunder. He cleared his throat.

“We should get some sleep,” then he said quieter “I can’t wait for that mug to be the first thing I see in the morning.”

“Lead the way, sweetheart.”

They exchanged a goodnight kiss and headed for the bunk room where the other newsies were lingering about, most asleep but some hanging out on their friend’s bunks. As if on cue, their caretaker yelled that it’s lights out.

Spot and Race climbed up to a bed in the middle of the left row. It was a spot where most of the kids were visible from and where everyone on the top bunks could see them, but Spot would rather be able to tell when one of his boys were having a bad night than be able to cuddle his boyfriend every time he sleeps over. They settled down together under the thin duvet, not daring to touch.

Ten minutes flew by as small snores filled the room. Race turned over and mimicked Spot’s position by sliding his arm under the pillow when he felt something under his hand. Against better judgement, he arched himself up by his elbow and pulled out a tattered and faded red blanket. Spot sluggishly peaked his eyes open.  
Race shoved the cloth back under the pillow. He whispered, a curious yet smug smile on his face. “You still need your baby blanket?”

On impulse, Spot sat up quickly, effectively drawing the attention of the other boys who were still awake. He looked around with a snarl then quietly climbed down from his bunk, jerking his head towards the door to tell Race to follow him. A few bold newsies quietly let out an array of short-lived “Ooooh”s.

They walked to the other side of the Lodging House, which was a little dramatic if you’d ask Race, and checked several times to make sure no one was following them.  
Spot paused outside of the empty lounge room and raised his fist to his chest although they both know he’ll never do anything. “Tell anyone about the blanket and I’ll soak ya, Higgins.”

Race looked him over before calmly laying his hand over Spot’s fist, lowering it then intertwining their fingers. “Spot, if you dragged me all this way just to tell me that then we’re breaking up.”

Spot leaned against the wall. “I don't need it. My mom gave it to me, it just makes things easier. It’s a luxury, not a necessity.”

“Things like what?” Race asked, realizing how insensitive that might have been after it left his mouth. He grimace, though he genuinely wants to learn anything he can about the vague asshole who stole his heart. “I’m sorry, Spot. That was-”

“You're fine, Tony. I brought you here to explain it. I trust you.” Spot shifted his weight on the wall. He held his tongue for a few seconds, knowing he’d never regret this but still fearing one day he may. He stood taller. “Things like everything. Nightmares, hunger, exhaustion from putting up this front to protect these kids. Thunderstorms. The blanket just helps me feel better, feel safe.”

“The great Spot Conlon.” Race said in awe, “Feeling.”

Spot cracked a smile and playfully punched him on the shoulder. Race’s go to when he didn't know what to say was always to crack a joke, but somehow that always seemed to work for Spot.

Race grabbed his other hand. “Tell me about your mom, Sean.”

Spot wrinkled his eyebrows, being caught off guard. He blinked a few times before clearing his throat. Race ran his thumb over the back of his hand. “From what I remember, she was a plum. Real sweet and probably loved me more than anyone in the world, always tucking me in and telling stories. She was actually planning on taking me and running away before she got sick. You can figure out the rest.”

“You think about her a lot?”

“Everyday, Racer.”

A crackle of lightning lit up the hallway, trailed by a roar of thunder that made Spot flinch. Race cupped his hand on the side of his face and ran his thumb across Spot’s freckles. He cherished every moment with Spot, but the ones where he could be so soft or they could be so close held a special place in his heart. “We should get back to bed.”

“Yeah, we should.” Spot held onto Race’s wrist. Someday he’ll thank him for always being remarkably kind and understanding. “You know, since we got up, you gotta kiss me goodnight again.”

“Oh, really?” Race chuckled.

Spot nodded and they shared a sweet, short kiss. The entire thing was dangerously in the open, especially since Spot was the one with his back against the wall, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. They even held hands on the way back to the bunk room, only letting go when they had to.

Spot slid his hand under his pillow and grabbed a fistful of his blanket, daring to mouth the words “I love you” back to Race. The cloth was a small secret that was shared only between the two boys and although that fact made Spot nervous, it felt good being able to openly talk about it and his mom. It felt good to have Race at his side.

Spot closed his eyes, a little too excited for him to be the first thing he sees in the morning.


End file.
